Gato enamorado
by Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi
Summary: Y si Ikuto encontrara un secreto al juntar sus dos huevos? Y si se convirtiera en gato? Y si Amu lo adoptara sin saber quien es realmente? Amuto!
1. Prefacio

Summary: Y si Ikuto encontrara un secreto al juntar sus dos huevos? Y si se convirtiera en gato? Y si Amu lo adoptara sin saber quien es realmente?

La mayoría de este fanfic se escribirá con el punto de viste de ikuto.

Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Solo actuallizare mientras reciba reviews, entre mas reviews mas rápido la continuecion, claro esta q los primeros 2 caps los subiré pronto para ver si agrada la idea.

Ikuto pov

Ya varios años habían pasado desde que se había enterado de la verdad, su padre, ese ser quien desaparecio, le envio una carta…

'Hijo mio:

Se que me buscas, y aunque te amo a ti y a utau, debo verme obligado a pedirte que no me busques mas, me aleje de ti con todo el dolor de mi corazón para verte feliz, al encontrarme no lo lograras, el huevo que encontraste años atrás, de que nunca salio un nuevo chara, es mio, descubre su secreto.

Estare mas cerca de lo que piensas, siempre cuidándote, te has vuelto un gran hombre de bien pero aun te falta mucho por aprender y vivir, espero verte pronto y saber que has seguido mi consejo.

Tu padre: Aruto.'

Arruge la carta entre mis manos, no puedo creer que mi propio padre me haya dicho esto, y el secreto de su huevo? Bah!, deje muchas cosas atrás por el para que simplemente me diga que no, que no lo busque, que no me dejo porque quisiera, que no se lo suficiente de la vida. Me enfurece, y por el deje atrás a lo que mas eh amado: Amu, si, esa pelirosa que al dejar era una puberta aun, esa oji-ambar que me hizo cambiar mi manera de sentir y ver el mundo, esa pequeña que me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo y que no todo esta mal, mi Amu, aquella que deje hace ya 5 años, esa que ahora es una adolescente de 16 años, a la que me encamino a ver esperando que me recuerde, que aun sienta algo por mi, que no me odie por haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo, que me acepte incluso después de haber fracasado en eso por lo que la deje: la búsqueda de mi padre. Me encuentro en un avión, camino a japon donde me espera Utau, mi hermana que espero no decepcionar al ver que no eh conseguido a papá. Traigo apenas unas cuantas cosas con migo, una maleta, 2 violines, el primero el que mi padre me dejo, ese viejo violin…el segundo el que uso para tocar en orquestas o sinfónicas. Me remuevo en mi asiento, aun faltan varias horas de viaje, observo los 2 huevos y luego la dumtey key, Yoru mi pequeña chara que hace tiempo se marcho, encerrándose en su huevo para siempre, y el huevo desconocido. Me colgué la dumty key al cuello y abraze ligeramente a los 2 huevos, luego pensé en amu y cuantas ganas tenia de verle. Me quede dormido, no me importo, llegaría en 2 horas al aereopuerto, serian ya a esa hora las 4 am, llegaría y iria a un pequeño departamento que utau consiguió para mi, solo ella sabia que volvia, era una sorpresa, por las cartas (que eras pocas) que habíamos compartido, decía que todos los charas de los guardianes habían ya desaparecido dejando a su paso solo sus huevos. Senti un calor hogareño en mis manos, que después se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, era algo raro pero renconfortante a la vez…

- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desperte 2 horas y media mas tarde, aun quería dormir pero estaba seguro que si lo hacia no seria capaz de despertarme a la hora indicada para bajar del avión, sentía una gran necesidad de beber leche, supuse que era solo un antojo, ya se me pasaría luego, la dumty ket brillaba un poco, pero me sorprendio fue que de sus cuatros hojas de trébol 2 habian cambiado a un color azul obscuro, casi negro. Guarde mis cosas (los huevos) y revise mi celular, algo estúpido puesto que en el avión no tenia señal. Saque unas partituras nuevas para mi violin y me puse a leerlas, quería aprenderme esa canción pronto para asi no preocuparme después por ello; hize algunas anotaciones y volvi a guardarlas, mi vuelo desendia por fin. Al llegar, espere a que todos los demás pasajeros recogieran sus pertenencias, aun me causaba cierto fastidio estar rodeado de mucha gente atosigando, recogi mis maletas y me dirigi al lugar acordado con utau: un pequeño café con interiores en rojo y lámparas tenues, la vi sentada hasta el fondo, con unas grandes gafas de sol que supongo le ''sevian'' para confundirse entre la gente, y digo ''sevian'' puesto que eran las 4 am y nadie llevaba gafas de sol. Sonrei desde lejos y me acerce, me sente en la silla frente a ella, no me había notado estaba pegada a su celular supongo que mensajeandose con su actual novio Kukai Souma, ella podía pasar horas hablando con el simplemente peleando por quien comia mas ramen o amaba mas al otro (sus cartas no omiten ningún detalle), aun después de tanto tiempo ella tenia su mismo carácter de siempre. Carraspee…

-Ya veo que tu novio te importa mas que tu propio hermano-volteo su cabeza hacia mi y sonrio

-Ikuto!- en menos de un segundo se paro de la mesa para colgarse a mi cuello, no había cambiado en nada.-te estaba esperando-sonrio separándose de mi- y que tal tu viaje?

-te contare en el camino, muero de sueño, vamos a conocer mi nuevo apartamento.

-hai-llegamos a un pequeño coche negro, donde seguramente traía a su chofer privado, ''toda una diva'' pensé para mis adentros.

El camino fue relativamente corto, hablábamos de temas como su carrera, mi orquesta, mis viajes, etc. No lo diría nada respecto a mi nulo resultado en mi búsqueda, o al no menos hasta haber dormido un poco.

Al llegar al pequeño piso, note que ya estaba mueblado y con alimentos frescos en la cocina, en la sala había una pequeña televisión de plasma, un stereo y frente a estos 2 muebles, el primero era un sofá para tres personas, el segundo era individual. Me dirigi al dormitorio; una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, un par de repisas y una mesa de noche, el baño se encontraba en el corredor, constaba de una ducha y una tina grande. Un balcón me permitia tener una bella vista a un parque. Bosteze, volvi a la ccina y tome un vaso con leche, al fin. Me despedi de Utau, ella tenia prisa pues tenia una presentación en tv de su nuevo disco y después una cita con Kukai. Era lunes, a las 6 am cuando me acosté en mi cama, durmiendo profundamente, volviéndome a encontrar con esa calida sencacion que me envolvía, pensaba en ir esa tarde a visitar a Amu. Al despertar, la dumty key ya no estaba en mi cuello, sino en el piso con todos las hojas del tebol en azul. Me estire en la cama la cual parecía ser mas grande, de un binco me baje de ella notando que efectivamente era mas grande, o yo era mas pequeño? Bah! No lo se, camine hacia al baño, me pare frente al espejo tallando mis ojos con una de mis manos, se sentía sueve, no, mas bien peluda, bostezando abri mis ojos y frente al espejo vi un pequeño gatito negro-azulado, me acerque para tomarlo pero…pero…no era un gato, era YO!, como era eso posible?

-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o—o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Espero que este primer cap. Les haya gustado, que les haya interesado la historia y me dejen un lindo o critico review. Leanme pronto!**


	2. Adopcion? Soy un gato?

Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Solo actuallizare mientras reciba reviews, entre mas reviews mas rápido la continuecion, claro esta q los primeros 2 caps los subiré ronto para ver si agrada la idea.

…**.**

**y frente al espejo vi un pequeño gatito negro-azulado, me acerque para tomarlo pero…pero…no era un gato, era YO!, como era eso posible?**

…**..**

**Ikuto Pov**

-Ok. Esto no puede estar pasando o sí? No, claro que no!... saldré a tomar aire, ya enloquecí, ahora creo que soy un gato de verdad; toda mi locura seguro de debe a eso de amar a Amu pff.

Comencé a divagar por las calles aun creyendo que era un gato y con la gente mucho más alta que yo y observándome hacia abajo al pasar, si creo que soy un gato, debo estar soñando. Camine sin rumbo fijo durante varias horas absorto completamente en mis pensamientos, cuando pude reaccionar estaba frente a la casa de Amu, irónico no?, así que decidí ver si aún dejaba la ventana abierta para colarme en su habitación pero antes de poder siquiera dar el primer salto, unas manos me cogieron por detrás levantándome y antes de poderme quejar (o maullar), ya que había aceptado que era un gato, escuche su melodiosa voz.

-También estas solo gatito?- a que se refería son también y solo? Acaso ella lo estaba? –ven, te daré un poco de leche.

Entramos a su casa, todo estaba tal y como yo lo recordaba a excepción de unas fotos nuevas, en ellas pude observar un cambio en Amu, además de que sus cabellos ahora eran más largos y los dejaba sueltos, su sonrisa era diferente a la de otras fotografías, era más bien como fingida, una sonrisa irreal que solo dice estoy bien, una sonrisa falsa que expresa melancolía para quien la conoce de verdad y para quien no, una sonrisa sincera. Me acaricia la cabeza y aunque no veo su rostro sé que es ella. Su mano roza mi oreja y gimo, más bien maúllo, y mientras ella más lo hace, siento que mi sexo de gato crece, o más bien, es solo una sensación, no lo sé, me lleva hasta la cocina y me deposita suavemente en el piso, se agacha frente a mi y sonríe melancólicamente otra vez,

-tus ojos son zafiro sabes?

-miau

-como…como los de alguien que conozco-toca mi ojera suavemente y vuelvo a gemir-maullar

-y su punto erótico también son sus orejas, su cabello era zafiro, un tono más claro que el tuyo y él también era un gato-rió ante su propio comentario, hablaría de mí?

Se levanta y de un estante saca un pequeño bote donde vacía leche y me la pone enfrente, bebo un poco y la veo, usaba una falda corta, una blusa blanca en la cual resaltan sus pechos ahora bastante grandes, una corbata verde a cuadros igual que unos calentadores y su falda, su cabello suelto a casi media espalda, delineador en sus ojos ámbares y glos color cereza; sí que había cambiado. Vuelvo a beber leche hasta que se termina.

-miau-aviso que eh terminado, quita el bote y lo lava, me carga en sus brazos y nos dirigimos hasta su habitación.

-sabes? Mis papas piensan que es buena idea que salga más con mis amigos o que compre un perro, creen que estoy sola y aunque lo estoy, no del modo en que ellos creen, seguro te confundo nee? Mira, piensan que soy anti-social o algo asi y la verdad es que no, tengo amigas y amigos, juego con los chicos del colegio para olvidarlo, pero eso abre más la herida y por eso estoy muy de vez en cuando en mi mundo; y lo de 'comprarme un perro' prefiero los gatos, y creo que ya encontré al ideal-sonrio-pero debemos estar presentables para cuando avise de tu adopción asi que ven aquí.

Mientras hablaba, lleno la bañera con agua (no lo note por mantener mi vista en sus ojos ámbares), me puso sobre el escusado y cerró la puerta del baño, de un cajón sacó crema y con un papel se quitó el delineador; se sacó la corbata y los zapatos, seguido de sus calentadores.

Acaso pensaba en desnudarse? O dios sí !, se desabrochó la blusa para darme una perfecta vista del nacimiento de sus pechos y un sujetador blanco con detalles en gris, comenzó a sacarse la falda y aunque mi mente me gritaba que me volteara, mi cuerpo me decía que la siguiera viendo, quedo en ropa interior y se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se acercó a la bañera y toco el agua ''perfecta'' susurro. De espaldas a mí se quitó el sujetador y las pequeñas bragas que cubrían su fina piel, retrocedi un par de pasos recordando que no era humano y cerré los ojos esperando así volver a ser normal: gran error. De un momento a otro, Amu me levanto estrujándome contra sus pechos, metió un pie dentro de la bañera y luego el otro, se sentó lentamente sumergiéndonos a ambos, y a pesar de ser un gato el agua no me molesta, tal vez por la costumbre en mi forma humana.

-Eres un neko muy raro-dijo poniendo un poco de shampoo sobre mí-acaso te gusta el agua?

-miau

-hehe eso crei.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora en el agua cuando oímos la puerta principal de la casa abrirse para luego dar paso al grito de su madre avisando que estaba en casa.

-Bueno, listo para poner tu cara más tierna y rogar porque te pueda adoptar?

-miau-que más podía decir?

-estoy creyendo que puedes entenderme.-me cargo como a un bebe, quedando mi cara (hocico) pegado a su oreja, salimos de la bañera y no pude evitar lamer su lóbulo. La sentí estremecerse.

-eres un pequeño neko hentai, otro parecido-su semblante volvió a ser melancólico y ahora no me quedaba dudas de que hablaba de mí, me estrecho más a su pecho- Ikuto…

-miau miau-como deseaba que me entendiera para decirle que había vuelto por ella.

Se vistió rápidamente, me seco el pelaje con una toalla y bajamos a la cocina, me dejo en las escaleras y me pidió que no me moviera, me sente y ella sonrio. Entro a la cocina e intercambia un par de palabras con su madre para después sentarse en el comedor, ella menciona que seguirá su consejo pero no es precisamente un perro lo que desea, se levanta y va por mí.

-Mira mama, la verdad me agrada, puedo quedármelo, prometo cuidarlo bien.

-Mmmm, por mí no hay ningún problema Amu pero pregúntale a tu padre cuando llegue, es un gatito muy lindo, me recuerda a la vez que en la casa se quedó Ikuto-kun y yo creí que era un gato que habías adoptado.- su mama sonrió con comprensión- si tu papa dice que no, lo convenceré, tranquila.

-La mirada de Amu, cambio de una completamente feliz (cuando le dijo que si podía quedarme con ella) a una bastante triste, casi vacía cuando me mencionaron, acaso ella me odiaba por dejarla tanto tiempo…?

**Me alegra que les guste la idea, prometo que en este fic habrá lemmon, asi que si no es de su agrado, recomiendo que me lo expresen con un review para hacerlo mejor lime o no tan explicito. Suplico que dejen reviews, no les cuesta mas que un par de segundos! Y además de que me inspira a actualizar pronto, me pueden dar ideas de que quieren en este fic. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**


	3. Pasado secreto parte 1

**Se que no hay forma de justificar mi ausencia que valga realmente la pena, lo siento de vdd pero sufri de una crisis de inspiracion y he estado muuy ocupada.**

**Esta es la prueba de que sigo viva y sin duda actualizaré cuando pueda pero lo haré. Este cap no es la graan cosa pero creo q es necesaria como introduccion para la historia de Amu y la de Ikuto durante su ausencia. Disfrutenlo.**

**Shugo chara ni sus personajes ni nada es mio :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado secreto parte 1<strong>

Cuando supo que podía quedarme, abrazó a su mamá y me cargo al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el piso, bajé de sus piernas y me volteé para mirarla, sus grandes y hermosos ojos ámbares lucían cristalinos por lagrimas acumuladas que intentaba retener, su nariz estaba un poco roja y su labio inferior temblaba un poco, estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo. Me acerque a la mano que colgaba de su cuerpo y me frote delicadamente en una caricia hacia ella; me miro y puso una sonrisa melancólica, se limpió rápido la cara y me tomo en sus brazos, me subió a su cama y se hincó frente a mi..

-sí, tienes razón, no debo estar triste, sé que** el** volverá algún día. Ahora debemos ponerte un nombre lindo-sonrió

-miau-gire la cabeza a modo de duda

-mmm me gusta Tsuki, significa luna- me gustaba ese nombre así que ronronee y ella bostezo.-será mejor ir a dormir no cres Tsuki? Estoy cansada- se metió en su cama y me atrajo hacia ella, me abrazó y se durmió rápidamente; después también yo dormí, agradeciendo internamente que el destino me hubiese puesto en esa situación.

Horas más tarde desperté sintiendo un mareo brutal, me levante de la cama y de un brinco llegue hasta su tocador donde en un espejo pude distinguir que mi tono de cabello o pelaje estaba cambiando a como en realidad era en mi forma humana y me aún con el mareo decidí que lo mejor sería salir de ahí rápidamente y brincando hacia el tejado a través de esa ventana siempre abierta del balcón, poco a poco fui orientándome hasta llegar a mi departamento al cual entre del mismo modo que salí, por la ventana del pequeño balcón frente al parque, mi cola gatuna desapareció y mis patas se convirtieron en manos y pies nuevamente; así cambié hasta volver a mi forma humana que, si bien no estaba desnudo, solo llevaba un bóxer con huellas y huevos en estampado. Fijé mi vista en el reloj, las 5:30 am, entre a la ducha y al salir volví a dormir unas horas, a las 9 ya estaba listo para salir.

En mi mente, mientras andaba por mi piso sin camisa y el cabello goteando, pasaban las imágenes del día anterior, Amu se acordaba de mi pero con odio acaso? Eso no lo supe, lo único que fui capaz de asimilar fue su mirada triste y sus pechos en mi cara :P

Muero de verdad por decirle que he vuelto por ella y solo por ella pero que pensara de mi? Y que pasa con migo? Porque soy un neko?

Me dirigí a la escuela de Amu, quería verla más de lo normal para recuperar el tiempo perdido, al llegar a la secundaria de la academia seiyo y desde un árbol inspeccione cada aula, vi a su pequeña amiga, una rubia de cabello muy largo junto al chico de cabello largo y morado, hablaban muy juntos y lucían preocupados, el chico meneo la cabeza en forma de negación y la pequeña frunció el ceño molesta. Después vi al mini rey de tadase en la sala de profesores hablando un poco frustrado con alguna maestra, recorrí el primer edificio y ni rastro de ella, antes de llegar a otro árbol para subirme, puesto que sin yoru no me era posible brincar taan alto; una voz masculina me detuvo  
>-así que volviste?-al voltear pude ver a mi "querido" cuñado.<br>- sí, -dije cortante- sabes dónde está Amu?

-No, también la estamos buscando, desde tu partida hay días en los cuales desaparece- se alzó de hombros- puede estar donde y con quien sea, ya se había hecho menos frecuente, pero al parecer estoy viendo la razón de hoy.  
>A que te refieres, ella no sabe que estoy aquí.-su mirada cambio<br>-Cómo que no lo sabe?  
>-apenas llegue ayer y no la he visto-me alcé de hombros-acaso me perdí de algo fundamental?<br>-sí, pero es una laarga historia, me extraña que Utau no te haya dicho nada, te la contare pero no ahora; te veo a las 4 en la torre de astronomía.-diciendo eso se fue a clase supongo.

Continué buscando a Amu, la encontré sentada bajo un árbol, tenía la mirada perdida y los labios hinchados: esa imagen me partió el corazón. Antes de bajar del árbol que me permitía verla, sentí m corazón cálido y después muy frio, al llegar a ella, mi cuerpo era nuevamente el de un felino.

-Miau? – me miro y se limpió las lagrimas. Me tomo rápidamente y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Tu no me dejarás verdad? No te irás verdad?-sollozó en silencio mientras me abrazaba- no me puedes dejar, no lo hagas Tsuki, no...no me dejes igual que él..

Comenzé a ronronear y a moverme de forma consoladora junto a su cuerpo hasta sentir que se calmaba, me miró; sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, me dejó libre en sus piernas y se limpió los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se escuchó la campana de la escuela y yo supe que debía irme, Kukai me estaría esperando. Lentamente me levante de sus piernas y comencé a alejarme...

-No te vallas- dijo en un susurro

-Miau-se acerque y con una mirada le indique que volvería

-También tu eres un gato callejero ehh-sonrió con melancolía- vuelve pronto.

Me alejé de ella y volví a donde se encontraba mi ropa, cuando mis pensamientos giraron en torno a Amu, me transforme y después, ahora que pienso en mi próximo encuentro con Kukai, volví a ser humano; me vestí y caminé hasta el lugar acordado. Una vez en la torre, lo ví sentado hasta arriba y con un gesto de mano me indicó que me sentara junto a él.

-Directo al grano, que pasó desde mi partida?

-Esta bien, sin rodeos, al principio Amu lo tomo bien y poco a poco fue cayendo en depresión hasta intentar olvidarte con otros chicos y distanciarse de las demás personas.-quedé en shock

-Explícate

-Comenzó a salir con varios chicos, a besarse y bueno… otras cosas con ellos, después de un rato, se desaparecía y cuando la lográbamos encontrar lloraba como desquiciada y cuando no lo lográbamos, llegaba con los ojos hinchados. Nos preocupábamos mucho por ella pero comenzó a alejarse y a encerrarse en un mundo aparte, llegaba a la escuela llena de ojeras y los ojos hinchados que cubría con un poco de maquillaje pero la verdad no ocultaba nada. Sus padres estuvieron a punto de mandarla un tiempo al campo con unos tíos para que se despejara pero ella les rogó quedarse hasta que accedieron y después le conto a las chicas que se quedo porque si volvías no podrías encontrarla.

También, ya no ha intentado hacer nuevos amigos, solo somos los de siempre y pues de estas cosas solo habla con Rima y Utau y ellas a bueno a mi y a Nagi, el novio de Rima y ellos se lo dicen a Tadase.

Hemos hecho lo posible para sacarla de ese mundo, salidas, charlas, viajes, actividades, y cuando creímos que mejoraba; las charas volvieron a sus respectivos huevos….fue cuando ella recayó y todos los avances logrados murieron junto a esa sonrisa que tenia antes porque, también lo notaste no? Ya no sonríe como antes, ahora es una sonrisa falsa,-su mirada se hizo triste- no hemos podido sacarla de ese estado.

Sus notas han bajado y son muy irregulares, durante las clases (a las que asiste) se sienta en la ventana y mira hacia afuera, como en trance, y al sonar la campana, se levanta y va al sentarse en un árbol o a la azotea. Solo piensa en ti, solo te espera a ti, solo quiere que vuelvas.

Después de despedirme de kukai, me dirigí aun en shock, casi de forma automática a mi casa, tenia que pensar y procesar todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, al llegar a casa, vi una luz colarse por la puerta de entrada y al abrir me encontré a Utau viendo escuchando música desde su ipod y catando por toda la sala mientras, a juzgar por un trapo viejo en su mano, "limpiaba".

-Utau-la llamé al momento que cerraba la puerta-Utau!

-pyon pyon hmm hmm ye ye! –cantaba- kowa kowa iwa iwa yeye!

-Utau!-dije alzando un poco la voz y quitándole un audífono; me vio confusa

-Ikuto, cuando llegaste?

-pff Acabo de llegar y tu y yo necesitamos hablar-me miro confusa- Sobre Amu

-mmmm, eso…Ikuto yo no te lo dije antes porque no quería preocuparte porque estabas o cupado y..y – comenzó a llenar sus hojos de lagrimas- lo siento Ikuto, no quería ocultártelo, es slo que todo ha sido muy difícil hasta ahora…

-Tanquila, también para mi ha sido difícil-la abracé y comencé a pasar mis manos por su cabello de forma protectora.- Te contare de mi viaje y luego tu me contaras sobre Amu esta bien?- la mire de forma consoladora- todo estará bien.-respire hando, esta sería una larga noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es muy corto pero era necesario ponerlo.<strong>

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS YA QUE DE NO SER POR ELLOS DE VERDAD NO ACTUALIZARÍA AUNQUE U POCO TARDE PERO SEGURO.**

**LEANME PRONTO Y DEJEN REVIEWS! :) LOS QUIERO GRACIAS!**


	4. Pasado secreto parte 2

Chicas! Perdón la tardanza, tuve una mala racha pero he vuelto y prometo no dejarlas abandonadas mucho tiempo; se que mi ausencia no se justifica pero prometo ser mas constante. Porfa denme sus opiniones y dejen sus reviews si les gusta el capitulo.

Ayy hermanita, será mejor que te sientes-dije al mismo tiempo que iba hacia la cocina a coger un poco de agua-esto tomará tiempo-la cubrí con una manta y me senté frente a ella en un sofá.

-Ikuto..perdóname-hipó en un susurro-perdóname por no contarte sobre Amu antes, creí que con tu llagada..todo quedaría atrás pero tardaste mas de lo esperado y.. me daba miedo decirte y ver tu expresión..

-Esta bien Utau, ya deja de llorar, respira. Comenzare a contarte pero primero ve esto-le tendí la nota arrugada que me había enviado Aruto, comenzó a leerla y me miro con ojos anhelantes, abría la boca como un pescado sin decir nada-bueno, después de recibir esta nota volví.

Busque a nuestro padre primero en Paris con varios comerciantes de violines y orquestas ambulantes, todos decían haberlo visto en determinado momento pero sus historias no llegaban a coincidir muy bien del todo pues cuando uno decía que lo vio en Suiza otros decían haberle visto en Bruselas, encontré viejos artículos sobre el en los periódicos, ''Aruto el genio del violín'', ''Un violinista errante?'' ''el violinista fantasma?'' Muchas interrogantes comenzaron a surgir, así viajé de país en país, hubo una temporada que estuve en Australia con la orquesta y al investigar ahí me dijeron conocer a papá de hace varios años, estuvo viviendo ahí un tiempo pero un día solo desapareció sin decir nada y sin dejar rastro mas que unas cuantas partituras pro estaban tan maltratadas que solo puedo leer ciertas partes. También viajé a América, ahí solo encontré un registro de que dio una tocada en la noche cerca del mar durante un festival pero solo eso y algunos recortes de periódicos haciendo preguntas y contestándolas con falsas hipótesis que en su momento creí y perseguí como castillos de arena, unos decían que vivía un pueblo abandonado y solo salía a conseguir provisiones, que era un ermitaño incluso habían rumores de que era un músico fantasma; llegué a varios pueblos fantasmas y no encontré ni rastro alguno de vida, nada, ni una sola pista. Cuando volví a Francia-que es la sede más importante donde nos presentamos- afirmaron verlo de nuevo cerca de un local de comida arreglando uno de sus violines, pregunte en la tienda sobre su aspecto, su forma de pago, todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir para buscarle pero los ancianos dueños solo recordaban que vestía casual, unos jeans y un saco informal, llevaba al hombro tres violines mas aparte del que había arreglado, el cual aparentaba ser muy viejo y también que era usado frecuentemente; días después de ese incidente volví a ese local y encargué la limpieza del violín que papá me dejó y la anciana sorprendida me dijo que mi violin era la copia exacta del violín de Aruto, eran gemelos, y me dijo que papá le había dejado una nota para cuando yo llegara, al abrirla sentí mi corazón hecho un puño pero me decepcioné al ver que decía que el violín gemelo tenia que utilizar un articulo de limpieza nuevo, que era muy efectivo y que había pagado uno por mi en esa tienda y al final solo decía un simple ''Saludos hijo cuida a Utau'', me estrese y estuve tentado a dejar la búsqueda y volver pero no quería decepcionarte. Durante seis largos meses me dedique completamente a la orquesta y cuando teníamos vacaciones yo reanudaba mi búsqueda, varias veces me encontré con el llamado fundador de los guardianes pero no me mencionaba nada sobre Amu o solo decía ellos están bien-es por eso que nunca imagine que ella bueno pasara por lo que pasó, creí que ya me había olvidado o me odiaba por dejarla, bueno déjame terminar- Esa persona me dijo que las estrellas o una cosa así, ya sabes que esta un poco mal de la cabeza le dijeron que pronto encontraría una respuesta, me entusiasme pero no fue hasta 5 meses después que me rencontré con a la anciana la cual me dijo que tenia datos sobre papá, que fuera a su tienda cuando pudiera. Fui al siguiente día pero estaba cerrada y así estuvo durante tres semanas hasta que al abrirla me dijo que Aruto volvió a Japón por unos asuntos pendientes pro me dejaba una carta- me la entrego-pregunté la razón de que la tienda estuviese cerrada durante tanto tiempo pero la misteriosa anciana solo negó con la cabeza y me pidió que me marchara.

-Utau, seguí buscando y la carta que me dieron los ancianos solo venían unas cuantas cosas sobre el cuidado de los violines, una partitura de la melodía que nos tocaba de pequeños la cual ya conocía y solo me faltaba el final, esa melodía significaba mucho para nosotros recuerdas? Era como la representación de todos nuestros sueños e ilusiones, cada pequeño fragmento de nuestra felicidad estaba ahí, mamá aun sana cantando con nosotros y abrazándonos, papá a nuestro lado apoyándonos en nuestros problemas infantiles y tu y yo, sin ninguna preocupación, llenos de deseos y esperanzas futuras que después de su abandono y la muerte de mamá se rompieron en pedazos los cuales ambos comenzamos a reconstruir poco a poco solos, sin ningún apoyo ni seguridad propia pues quienes amábamos se habían ido- respire hondo, los ojos me picaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta, Utau tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no lloraba, solo hipaba en silencio, la atraje a mi y la abrace- Utau tu has sido muy fuerte y valiente lo sabes verdad? Has afrontado cosas tu sola, tus problemas y has crecido por el buen camino a pesar de todo, lamento no haber sido el mejor hermano ni haber estado ahí para verte crecer y guiarte siempre, pero tu sola lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-bese su frente- seguiré contándote-ya era un poco tarde- esa melodía venía escrita con la letra de la canción, algo modificada pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

Decidí volver a Japón pero un poco antes me avisaron que la temporada de conciertos acababa de volver a iniciar así que me quede, el dia del tercer y ultimo concierto en Suiza sentí al segundo huevo vibrar, instintivamente pensé que Aruto estaba cerca pero con todo la multitud del publico no lo pude ver, al final solo pude ver un violín que llevaba en la espalda y su cabello, su espalda y sus hombros tal y como lo recordaba, al acabar el concierto corri en su dirección pero el pasó de mi y desapareció nuevamente. Me habían informado que varios compositores iban a presentar algunas piezas para un pequeño festival, con la esperanza de volver a ver ahí a nuestro padre, me quede un par de semanas más y el dia del tan aclamado festival, no hubo ni una pista de él.

Así pasé un tiempo más durante la temporada de conciertos y festivales musicales, tours y viajes de negocios para el final recibir una carta anónima de nuestro padre, él sabe donde estoy y que hago pero yo no pude saber nada de él. La carta es la que tienes en tus manos.-Concluí- una semana después decidí que lo mejor seria volver y aquí estoy.

.

.

Pasó un minuto de total silencio y me comencé a preocupar… -Utau?

.

.

-Ikuto, hermano, te extrañamos mucho todos, yo te extrañe mucho y hiciste lo que pudiste, lo importante ahora es que ya estas con nosotros- suspiro mirándome solamne- hiciste lo correcto, gracias por contarme y perseverar tanto- sonrió con tristeza- te contare lo de Amu

-Si porfavor- le toqué la mejilla cariñosamente- te escucho

-Amu te estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo, los primeros 2 años pues empezó a crecer y obviamente los pretendientes comenzaron a llegar de todos lados pero ella nunca accedió a salir con ninguno de ellos y les decía que ya tenía a alguien y que lo estaba esperando; pro un dia comenzó a dudar porque al rechazar a un chico este se salió de control, la insulto y le dijo que si tuviera a alguien que de verdad la quisiera porque no estaba ahí con ella? Y porque se iba si tanto la amaba? Y sugirió de mala gana que seguro tu ya te habias buscado a alguien mejor y no volvías solo para no enfrentarte a ella. Supongo que ahí fue cuando ella comenzó a sentirse insegura de sí misma y de tu amor por ella. Todos le dijimos que eso no podía ser verdad porque bueno es obvio que tu estas enamorado de ella y creímos que se había quedado tranquila pero unas cuantas semanas después nos anunció que había tomado la decisión de salir con algunos chicos solo para experimentar un poco y si no volvías tener a alguien o no se sentirse querida un tiempo y aunque tratamos de decirle que era una tontería ella se molestó y no nos escuchó. Salió con algunos chicos pro ellos la dejaban porque cuando se disponían a besarla o hacer algún movimiento ella les decía que no estaba segura y colmaba su paciencia.

En la secundaria sus amigos siempre andaban en parejas ya sabes la pequeña Rima con Nagihiko, Kukai iba a saludarlos y yo con el, Tadase se rodeaba de la presidenta estudiantil todo el tiempo aunque no eran nada y Yaya tenia un grupo de fans. Creo que comenzó a sentirse sola y algo triste, decidió que no saldría con ningún chico seriamente y así comenzó su ''relación'' con los chicos quienes tomaron esto como ventaja y cuando se harto de ser la más tímida los dejo acercarse más, ya sabes, besos, abrazos, caricias y de este modo pasaron los primeros 3 años y nosotros tratábamos de convencerla de estar tranquila y esperarte, que llegarías pronto y comenzó a superar su etapa de estar con todos porque ella sabia que solo la utilizaban y no la querían de verdad, después de estar con cada uno de ellos lloraba o se ponía mal. Los charas se cerraron, los de todos y bueno habíamos crecido y tomado muchas decisiones solos y pronto los 4 huevos de Amu se cerraron y ella se sintió mas sola que nunca a pesar de que estábamos ahí, no vimos las señales y volvió a los chicos, era una forma de sentirse acompañada por un rato o bueno esa fue la conclusión a la que llegamos y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros cada dia un poco mas hasta el punto de no hablar mientras salíamos o mentirnos. No sabíamos que hacer así que solo tratamos de cuidarla desde la distancia, apoyarla y estar a su lado para lo que necesitara así fuera consolarla solamente.

Cuando algo pasa que le recuerda a ti se acerca a los muchachos y llora en silencio pro la mayor parte del tiempo es pasiva y se comporta como un zombie o algo así que solo va por la vida esperando que vuelvas y cada vez que te mencionamos se deprime así que tratamos de mantenerte como un tema aparte.

Ikuto lo siento mucho, no pudimos evitar que Amu estuviera así pero estamos seguros de que ella aun siente algo por ti y muy fuerte.-concluyó

-Voy a recuperarla, ten por seguro eso hermana- dije mientras mantenía apretados los puños.

Actualizare pronto lo prometo, dejen reviews, los amo y feliz año nuevo a todos, los quiero muchísimo.

Salmitha :D


End file.
